


Mortality Prevention

by outlier



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Kink Meme, they are in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Buffy was the one to accidentally curse Cordelia with possible death should her curse-given lust not be satisfied, so Buffy was going to have to be the one to satisfy it. It was just her duty as Slayer, after all.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Mortality Prevention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> A treat. Prompts I tried to hit in the end notes.

Cordelia, as ever, looked unimpressed. “Did you bring it?”

As if Cordelia was the one who should be bossy and ill-tempered in this situation, Buffy thought. As if Buffy wasn’t doing Cordelia a favor so she didn’t _die_. Then again, she had been the one who’d asked Willow to look into magical curses – not to spring on _Cordelia_ , obviously – and she was the one who’d been a little careless with the application of the spell. It turned out that following those sorts of things to the letter were important, or else you might turn _Seven Days of Shattered Sight_ into _Seven Days of Lust and Fright_ and possibly curse a not-entirely-a-friend to a week of ever building lust that, as it turned out, might just kill her if not satisfied. The spell was supposed to help her capture a demon, not make a very lusty one.

Buffy reached down to adjust the new appendage that didn’t quite fit in her jeans. “Do you know how hard it was to get my hands on one of these on short notice?” she asked, unphased as Cordelia began to strip out of dress she’d worn to school that day. It was a simple up and over, and Buffy was absolutely not at all interested in the lacy underwear Cordelia had on underneath. She was equally uninterested in the way her panties were already damp with an ever growing wet spot, because this was simply the price she had to pay for accidentally cursing Cordelia with overwhelming lust for the first person she saw. Which had been Buffy, since she’d been the one trying to work the curse Cordelia had walked in on. In the library, which was a totally acceptable place for Cordelia to be.

“Those too,” Buffy said, gesturing to Cordelia’s underwear, because she didn’t want to be accused of causing any damage to the no doubt expensive items.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but she did as she was asked.

They’d made some rules when they’d figured out what had happened. This wasn’t going to be a _thing_ between them. It was the practical application of a curse defeating action, not _sex_. Sex was for people you loved, or people you liked, or people you hadn’t accidentally cursed. It didn’t matter if the mechanics were the same. Buffy didn’t know what it felt like to be inside Cordelia because she really wanted to. She didn’t know what Cordelia looked like when she came because it was something she’d wanted to be the cause of. They were simply dealing with a problem the only way it could be dealt with, and once Cordelia was no longer in danger of dying, they’d never speak of it again. So, they weren’t going to put the trappings of a relationship around this whole thing. They weren’t going to fuck in Cordelia’s bed or Buffy’s bed or any bed, really, that wasn’t rented from the Sunnydale Express Motel. If some kissing happened, it happened, but they weren’t going to go out of their way to make it happen. There was to be no cuddling, or signs or words of affection. It was all strictly business.

And if Cordelia told her to source them a strap-on cock, it was just because she wanted a little variety in her mortality prevention fuckings.

Cordelia snapped her fingers twice, drawing Buffy’s attention. “Well, let me see it.”

It was a totally reasonable request, Buffy knew. Cordelia had every right to see the cock Buffy was going to fuck her with. Still, her fingers weren’t quite as sure as she would have liked as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and she felt a little self-conscious pulling them down and fishing the _item_ out of her underwear. What if Cordelia didn’t like it? Buffy had done her best to pick something she thought might appeal to Cordelia, and was suddenly faced with the prospect that it might hurt her feelings if Cordelia made fun of it. Her. The cock. Whatever.

A lot of things had happened in her short life. She’d never thought that one of them would involve her standing in the middle of an empty classroom after school with her cock hanging out, secretly, desperately hoping that it was good enough for the girl she was going to fuck so she didn’t die.

Something in her chest swelled when Cordelia licked her lips, eyes fixated on the cock – _her_ cock – and said breathlessly, “Not bad. Now are we going to do this or what?”

They were absolutely going to do this. And it wasn’t that Cordelia’s approval had made her feel like she was ten times bigger and stronger than she was, but Buffy may have been uncharacteristically decisive when she spun Cordelia around and bent her over the teacher’s desk, sending a stapler crashing to the floor. She wrapped her hand around her cock, drew the tip back and forth through Cordelia’s labia until it was shiny with her arousal and Cordelia was flexing her fingers around the far edge with every brush against her clit.

“You do know it’s supposed to go inside—”

Cordelia broke off, as Buffy found her opening and pressed inside.

It wasn’t wrong to observe and appreciate Cordelia’s ass, because Cordelia was an athlete who’d worked hard for the muscle tone and pertness she’d achieved. Buffy was only looking at things from an objective, aesthetic viewpoint. So, yes, it was objectively really, incredibly hot to look down at Cordelia’s ass, and to wrap her hands around Cordelia’s hips, and to see her cock disappear into Cordelia’s cunt. It was likewise objectively very satisfying to hear Cordelia curse softly with pleasure as Buffy’s hips drove into her, and to twine their fingers together when Cordelia reached back, seeking connection. It was like appreciating art you’d never actually hang in your own house, because art could be beautiful but totally unsuitable for your living space. Because the art was Cordelia, who didn’t even like her, and would probably never come to her house voluntarily anyway.

“Come on, baby,” Buffy said, because it felt right in the moment and not because she meant it or anything. “Come for me.”

She was actually starting to get a little winded, which was embarrassing, but she couldn’t bring herself to slow her pace. Not when Cordelia was wild beneath her, head thrashing and fingers flexing and back twisting, like she was going to come out of her very skin at any second. Buffy had to let go of Cordelia’s hand so she could brace herself against the desk, and absolutely did not feel a pang of sadness about it. But, if she hadn’t let go of Cordelia’s hand, she wouldn’t have been able to curl around her and find her clit. And if she hadn’t done that, Cordelia wouldn’t have shouted her name and shivered underneath her and grown so tight around Buffy’s cock that Buffy felt it in the way the harness pulled against her hips.

“That’s it,” she said, pressing kisses to Cordelia’s spine, cock buried deeply as Cordelia rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. “I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you.”

When Cordelia went slack beneath her, exhausted and sated, what Buffy felt was simply pride at a job well done. Because this wasn’t a _thing_. Never would be a _thing_. Unless… Well, she doubted Cordelia would be the one to suggest that maybe they should stretch one week into two, to be sure no one died. It was Buffy’s destiny to sacrifice, and if that was a sacrifice she had to make, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in: classroom/school sex; sex toys under clothing; fleeting moment of unexpected tenderness in the midst of hate sex; fuck or die; antagonistic flirting. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
